fmafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Ojciec
Ojciec jest to pierwszy i najpotężniejszy Homunculus. Znany jest także pod imieniem "Karzeł z Kolby". Stworzony z krwi Van Hohenheima, po uzyskaniu ciała przyjmuje jego wygląd. Wygląd thumb|left|190px|Ojciec po wchłonięciu Boga Ojciec stworzył swoje ciało na podobieństwo Van Hohenheima, wygląda zupełnie tak jak on. Po wchłonięciu boga ma długie, rozpuszczone blond włosy i dobrze zbudowane ciało. Osobowość Zło w najczystszej postaci, najczarniejszy z najczarniejszych charakterów w Fullmetal Alchemist, ucieleśnienie najgorszego z możliwych wyobrażeń łotra - tymi epitetami można określić Ojca wszystkich homunkulusów. Jest podstępny i nie szczędzi nikogo, nawet swoich dzieci. Jego chciwość i pycha nie znają granic, pragnie stać się bogiem i zniszczyć wszystkich ludzi. Historia thumb|left|190px|Ojciec jako Karzeł z Kolby. Dawno temu próżny król państwa Xerxes pragnął nieśmiertelności. Jego wierni słudzy utworzyli z krwi niewolnika numer 23 wszechwiedzący byt zamknięty w kolbie. Homunkulus szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z chłopcem, z którego krwi powstał i nadaje mu imię Van Hohenheim. Byt stworzył krąg, który ma zapewnić królowi nieśmiertelność. Jednak podczas transmutacji okazuje się, że służy do nadania ludzkiej postaci istocie w kolbie i podarowania jemu oraz jego krewniakowi namiastki nieśmiertelności. Ceną za to była śmierć wszystkich obywateli oprócz Vana Hohenheima, ponieważ ten stał w środku kręgu. Dusze mieszkańców Xerxes zostały podzielone pomiędzy Homunkulusa a ojca Elrików, a pomysłodawca przedsięwzięcia przybrał postać niewolnika numer 23. W tym momencie drogi obu rozchodzą się. Hohenheim nie potrafi wybaczyć przyjacielowi, że w zamian za uwolnienie się ze swojego więzienia w kolbie, zabił miliony ludzi. Ojciec przybywa do Amestris i tam knuje kolejny plan, tym razem bardziej ambitny. Chce otworzyć Bramę całej planety i pochłonąć Boga, dzięki czemu stałby się najważniejszą istotą we wszechświecie. Na początku wyzbywa się swoich grzechów, tworząc homunkulusy. Pierwszy z nich przypominał jego dawną postać, ale następnie tworzy coraz bardziej skomplikowane „ludzkie zamienniki”. Udaje się mu postawić na czele państwa Wratha. Potem pod ziemią formuje warstwę kamieni filozoficznych. Następnie rozpoczyna żmudną pracę nad wyryciem podziemnego oraz krwawego kręgu. Utworzenie tego ostatniego polegało na zabijaniu ludności... W tym celu Ojciec wywołuje wojny np. w Ishvalu. Kolejny etapem jego planu jest zdobycie pięciu ofiar, czyli ludzi, którzy widzieli „Prawdę/Boga” i otworzą dla niego bramę. Data otwarcia została ustalona na dzień zaćmienia słońca oraz nazwana przez Ojca „sądnym dniem” (bądź bardziej dosłownie, „obiecanym dniem/dniem obietnicy"). Tego dnia w siedzibie Ojca pojawia się Hohenheim, który próbuje powstrzymać dawnego przyjaciela, ale zostaje wchłonięty do jego wnętrza. Homunkulus ściąga do siebie pozostałe ofiary: Izumi Curtis, Roya Mustanga oraz Edwarda i Alphonse’a Elrików. Ci, choć próbują się bronić, zostają wykorzystani do przeprowadzenia planu. Dzięki nim dokonuje się aktywacja kręgu, dusze Amestryjczyków zostają wchłonięte w ciało Ojca, a on otrzymuje nowe, młode ciało. W tym samym czasie zaczyna się działanie kręgu Hohenheima, który uwalnia dusze mieszkańców kraju. Chwilę później Scar aktywuje krąg stworzony przez jego brata w celu zlikwidowania warstwy kamieni filozoficznych pod ziemią. Zaczyna się wyczerpująca walka pomiędzy Ojcem a ofiarami, które zawzięcie go atakują. Ten wydostaje się na zewnątrz, by móc stworzyć kamienie z ludzkich istnień, ale i tam czeka na niego czynny opór ze strony żołnierzy z północy. W następstwie długiej potyczki Homunkulus umiera z rąk Edwarda Elrika. Po śmierci staje przed obliczem Boga i zostaje wysłany za bramę (krzycząc, że nie chce tam wracać – można więc zgadywać, że stamtąd pochodził). Fabuła Anime 2003 Anime 2009 i manga Umiejętności Ojciec ma bardzo rozległą wiedzę alchemiczną (nauczył Hohenheima alchemii). Wykorzystuje Xerxes i zmienia się w kamień filozoficzny. Jest tak potężny, że był wstanie zablokować alchemię na całym Amestris. Potrafi z własnego ciała wydobyć kamień filozoficzny, aby odtworzyć któregoś z Homunculusów. Filmy Ciekawostki Nawigacja Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Alchemicy Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Homunculus